


PARADOX

by SYDDDer



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SYDDDer/pseuds/SYDDDer
Summary: 一个诱捕与被诱捕的故事。灵感来自于我家花园的海棠花和它身上枯败的寄生植物（？）年上渣男预警微肉（简直就是清水好吧





	PARADOX

于他来说，我是谁？

“选修……”宋楠对着电脑屏幕前的桌子发呆。  
还没到报名的时间，但是他也还没想好到底选修什么。  
犹豫了小半刻，看了看周围，宿舍里一群人游戏打得热火朝天。于是便点开了“人类学”一栏，带着点心虚的味道。  
有他的名字。  
江瑾怀教授。第一次听到这个名字，还是班上的女生议论，说什么那个教人类学的江瑾怀教授好帅啊，大二一定要选修人类学云云。当时他心中鄙夷，不过是上个大课罢了，好像别人还能多看你两眼不成。  
“诶，听说他都三十好几了吧，结婚了吗？有孩子吗？”  
“这就不清楚了，不过……”  
无聊。宋楠起身出了教室。  
当时走出教室，就和一个女生撞了个满怀，别人的书撒了一地，他便俯下身来捡：“抱歉。”女生当然一边捡一边说着没关系没关系。抬头突然看见另外一个陌生的男人，蹲下来拾起了一把钥匙。宋楠捡完了书，站起身，听到他问：  
“你的？”  
很清冷的声音，是问句，但没有一丝波澜。  
他下意识左顾右盼了一下，发现说的好像确实是自己。刚刚……自己的东西好像确实也飞出去了呢。摸摸裤兜，空的，便伸出了手：“啊……是我的，谢谢你。”这才正式看了他的脸。他很高，比宋楠高半个头，宋楠看不太全他的脸，眼睛只盯着他略带苍白的下颔骨，滞住了。这个人多大了？不可能是同龄人，但好像又不是老师……  
呆滞了半秒，男人有点带强迫性地将钥匙塞给了宋楠，又突然俯下身来说：“同学，见了老师，要问好。”又匆匆离去了。宋楠当时脑子里一片空白，只发现他的眼睛是浅浅的茶色。  
不过，这个人是老……师？  
“我的天哪真的好帅！”  
“完全看不出来年纪好吗！”  
身后是同班的女生，是之前在教室里讨论他的几人。  
“刚刚那个就是江瑾怀教授？”他不知道是出于什么想法，突然就问了出来，在女生叽叽喳喳的声音中很突兀。  
几个女生不约而同地愣了一下：“……是啊……”然后又回过神来，“什么啊！你一个男生关心这个干嘛！”  
……  
按下了确定键。“选课成功”四个字弹了出来。  
他大脑一片空白，自己也不知道，自己在想什么……

浑浑噩噩混到了开课的一天，同寝室的几个人不约而同地选了另外的专业。“你不知道吗？这个教授很好，可以随便逃课的！”是吗……江教授，又是怎么样的呢？  
“宋楠，你吃错药了吧？！你脸红什么？”几个人一脸惊讶地盯着他。“你不会是暗恋我们中的谁吧？啊？老实交代！”  
“没有……没有的事……”对于这种玩笑话，宋楠的表情却变得僵硬了起来。  
脸……红了？  
不过，好像有什么感情，要跑出来了。  
迈入了教室，才发现百分之七十的都是女生，大多脸上挂着期待的表情。前排都被占满了，宋楠只有找一个靠后的位置坐下。旁边也是个男生，带着厚厚的玳瑁眼睛，叹息了一声：“你永远也不知道，现在的女人是多么可怕……”  
教授倒是踩着点进来的，依旧是没有表情的脸，但却像是出自某个知名雕塑家的艺术品。他根本没有听教授讲了什么，目光却一直没有离开过那个人，从头，到脖子，最后停留到腰。目光中男人的衣服一片片碎开，好像花瓣一样洒落了。脑子里仿佛出现了男人赤裸的身体……  
这位教授，却突然停止了讲课，看了一眼名册：“今天，怎么就一位同学没到啊……宋楠同学……”目光却是精确无误地盯着宋楠。  
“那个……我就是宋楠。”他发现了目光，觉得有几丝尴尬，咽了咽口水，举起了手。想着之前自己都在想些什么，心虚得声音都有点变形。  
“是吗？下课我们再来核实一下吧。”他不知出于什么原因扯了下嘴角，姑且算作笑吧。  
课堂继续，宋楠仍然什么都听不进去。

下课了，明明说了要核实，而教授却是第一个走出教室的，留下一群女生的遗憾抱怨声。  
条件反射似的，宋楠立刻追了上去。  
他走得很慢，好像是在故意等谁一样。  
“教授？”宋楠跟在他身后。  
他不说话，只是调整了一下步伐，走快了。宋楠就这样跟着他来到了办公室，不知道为什么，他的办公室居然只有他一个人。江瑾怀一直没有回头，直到一屁股坐到了皮椅上，才缓缓开口：“你来做什么？”  
“不是您让我下课核实的吗？”话一出口，便觉得自己傻到了极点，别人说不定就是开个玩笑。  
江瑾怀修长的手指敲击着桌面，还戴着黑色的皮手套 。仿佛注意到了宋楠的目光，他笑了笑，缓缓取下了手套：“粉笔灰……会弄脏手。”明明就从来都没有拿过粉笔。  
宋楠觉得这个人可怕却又让人想接近，他明明可以转身就找个借口离开，但看见那张脸，心里却只有龌龊的想法，动不了了。就在那里呆呆地立着。他看见对面像大型猫科动物一样窝在皮椅里面的男人也在打量着他，仿佛在等他的下一步反应。  
江瑾怀不动声色地叹了口气，戴上了桌子上的眼镜：“你知道今天讲的是什么吗？”  
他当然不知道，避开了目光。  
对面的人突然站起了身，借着身高优势，拍了拍他的头：“以后有不清楚的，可以来问老师啊。”头顶近在咫尺的灼热呼吸在说完这句话之后远了，男人倚在门上，点燃了香烟：“你走吧。”宋楠感觉自己浑身上下仿佛都在冒烟，腿好像泡过温泉那样疲软，只是抿嘴点了点头，退了出去。  
身后的门关上了，宋楠心里想着，这是……喜欢上教授了啊。  
门内，江瑾怀的镜片诡谲地反着光，他吐出一口烟圈：“嘛……狩猎也是群居生活中的重要组成部分呢。”

回到寝室，听着室友们的嘻嘻哈哈，宋楠却一点也开心不起来。满脑子都是他，他上课点自己的名，他慵懒地坐在皮椅上，他拍自己的头，他的笑……  
如果，教授可以抱一抱自己，该有多好啊……脑子里突然冒出来的想法把他震惊到了，使劲摇摇头让自己清醒过来。  
“以后有不清楚的，可以来问老师啊。”  
想着这句话，宋楠不禁失了神。  
教授，真的好喜欢您。

选修课一周的时间很少，宋楠总是尽力地坐在前排，总是会比女生还积极地请教问题。哪里是请教问题啊，分明是趁着个时间多看看教授的脸罢了。江瑾怀总是说他像一只兔子。“为什么啊？”他有一次问道。对面的男人手上拿着书，背着光也看不清表情，低低地回答：“因为你总是在我的面前，窜来窜去呀。”  
就是因为这一句话，坚持了大半个学期的他，第一次逃了课。  
教授的语气太奇怪，真的像是把他当做了兔子，还是猎人弓下的兔子。他不敢再去面对那样的教授。  
后来几天，总会有意无意地绕过江瑾怀所在的那一层，甚至尽量不去那一幢。

“怎么？没来上课？”他下课再次与人撞了个满怀。可惜并不是陌生人，而是他一直相见却又不敢见的教授。  
江瑾怀把他的肩膀扳正，问，为什么。  
他不吱声，他能说什么，说他怕教授？内心深处的想法却是，被捕获也不错。涨红了脸，编了一个小学生都不会编的拙劣借口：“啊啊……那个……因为最近有个大实验……”话一出口就后悔了，抬头看教授好像也没什么反应。  
“我还等着宋同学你来问问题呢。”  
“啊？啊……是吗。”宋楠心里想，教授，真的很危险啊。  
“不过，老师我，还有个问题请教你呢。”  
“教授……教授也有问题吗？”  
江瑾怀没有回答，只是带着他往前走。

走到学校的花坛旁，身旁的脚步停下了，江瑾怀轻轻指向一棵海棠：“它身上，被寄生的藤蔓缠满了哦。”  
宋楠用手轻轻一折藤蔓，碎了。  
“是为什么呢？”江瑾怀凑到他的耳边。  
宋楠被他呼出的气弄得面红耳赤：“我……我怎么知道。”  
“你不是学遗传学的吗？”  
“但是，遗传学和……”  
江瑾怀置若罔闻地抽了抽嘴角：“你看吧，它怎么缠着缠着，就把自己缠死了呢？”  
宋楠猛地转过头，额头却擦上了江瑾怀的唇。很干燥，也很凉。这一瞬间的动作，直接让他丧失了所有思考的理智。  
“情人节要到了，宋同学有什么表示吗？”他的声音很低，喉咙深处却带着几分笑意。

情人节……为什么要和我过情人节？宋楠翻来覆去总是睡不着。  
教授，是喜欢自己的吧。

出乎他意料的是，第二天居然就是情人节。宋楠看着手机上的日历，震惊住了，自己人生中这二十几年，从未在意过这些事。  
也从来没有……这么喜欢过这个人。  
但是，什么礼物都没准备呢。宋楠上课的时候小组合作，一句话都没有说过，他害怕一出门就遇到了教授，害怕教授朝他要礼物。  
但是……他在怕什么呢？  
他告诉自己，有什么怕的呢。  
鼓起勇气推开了教授办公室的门，有股烟味，但是没有人。他在里面呆立着，突然身后的门就被关上了。  
江瑾怀似乎才下了课，手套还没取。他随手把书扔在桌上，看见宋楠丝毫没有波澜，仿佛他就应该在这里似的。  
“抱歉……我不知道今天就是情人节。”  
江瑾怀只是歪着头，把他推到了墙边：“那你……赔偿我什么呢？”  
宋楠的背紧紧贴着墙壁，凉意从脊椎直接窜上大脑，而耳边的声音却像是在冰块上浇了一杯沸水。  
“滋啦”一声，全部融化了  
“把你送给我，如何？”  
宋楠从脸一路红到了脖子根，他觉得眼前所有事物都在蒸腾，都在发着诡异的白光，而事情的发展，越来越不受控制了。  
“就在……这里？”他下意识说出的，居然是这句话。  
“脱吧。”江瑾怀突然离远了一些，却把手套向上拉了一下。  
宋楠就这样颤抖着脱下了羽绒服，一件一件缓慢地往下脱着，随着最后一件衣物落地，他不禁打了个哆嗦。这里……没开暖气啊 。他的鼻尖红红的，看着江瑾怀抽下自己的皮带，用不知哪里来的橡皮筋潦草地把中长的头发扎了上去。  
好美啊。直到痛意袭来的那一刻，他还在想。  
然而首先进去的，不是指头的触感。  
他有点惊慌失措地低下头去看，教授，居然还带着手套。而不等他开口，江瑾怀便吻了上来，很深的吻，他喘不过气来，这种强烈的刺激是他绷紧了身子。江瑾怀离开了他的唇，不带什么表情地说道：“你是第一次吧，放松点，不然待会儿会很痛。”又俯下身来轻轻咬住了他的唇。这次的动作很缓，甚至带着点钓鱼的悠闲。  
手指的捣动带出了水声，他不好意思去听，虽然声源就是他自己，他只能拼命地让大脑变得空白起来。  
但是，为什么是……手套？  
只没入了第二根手指，江瑾怀便停止了手上的动作，抽了出来，然后让宋楠面对着墙壁。  
“放松。”他只是这样说着。  
宋楠顿时感觉自己身后撕裂般的剧痛。  
他就那样插了进来，一点迟疑都没有，第一步就要没入进去。  
他咬着唇，不让自己叫出来。  
可是为什么眼泪在不停地掉呢？他甚至能清楚地听见眼泪滴在地板上的声音。  
“宋同学，别哭啊。你不是喜欢老师吗？”他的声音依旧很平静。  
“谁……说……说的，我最、最讨厌你了。”他的胸贴上了墙，明明是很坚硬的东西，他却感觉这面墙要坍塌了一般。  
好痛，好痛啊。  
江瑾怀一边加快着身下的动作，一边去套弄宋楠的前面，身下的人真的就像一只受惊的兔子，一直缩成一团。  
而且……还夹得特别紧。  
“乖，放松一点，我们慢慢来。”  
是吗？宋楠想着，你明明就没有。很痛，但是他却一点怨念都没有，自己喜欢，不，自己是爱教授的，所以最美好的，最痛苦的回忆都应该让教授占有。  
宋楠的前面，终于吐出了白浊，身子也渐渐软了下来。  
江瑾怀突然笑了，他咬了咬宋楠的耳朵，将用沾满宋楠精液的食指和中指探入了宋楠的嘴里。  
“尝尝吧，你自己的味道。”  
宋楠下意识地往后缩了一下，撞上了江瑾怀的胸膛，轻轻地哼了一声。这味道，可是一点都不好啊。他感觉眼前氤氲着水气，有点口齿不清地呻吟着：“不要了……我不要了……”  
江瑾怀闷哼一声，突然射在了里面。宋楠顿时剧烈地颤抖了起来，双腿发软，直接跪倒在了地上。  
江瑾怀没有扶起他，只是默默不言地为他擦了擦身上的体液，将周围清理干净，然后扔掉了手套。  
他蹲下来对宋楠说：“把衣服穿上吧，冷。”  
宋楠是完全没有力气的，他望着江瑾怀，对方只是笑，也只有笑。  
他吧嗒吧嗒地落着眼泪，捡起衣服，套在赤裸的身躯上，而体内的液体根本没有清理干净，他只觉得难受。  
“怎么哭了？”江瑾怀终于抬手抹了一把他的眼泪。  
“因为……太痛了。”眼前的男人衣官整洁，仿佛什么都没有发生，他见宋楠穿好了衣服，径直把门打开，说：“快回去洗一洗吧，别感冒了。”没有一丝感情的声线，就如他们初见的时候。  
宋楠拼尽了全力站了起来，他带着哭腔问到：“我……很喜欢很喜欢教授。教授……教授喜欢我吗？”  
江瑾怀笑了笑，只说：“快回去吧。”

宋楠忍着身下的疼痛挪回了寝室，路上遇到的人总会不经意地瞟他一眼，他把头埋得很低很低。  
又冷，又疼。

之后的几天，他觉得自己都快要死了，甚至连自己的室友都问：“你分手了。”  
什么啊，根本就没开始过。  
……  
“你们啊你们，叫你们做实验你们不做，整天在那里议论什么江教授江教授。告诉你们吧，别人孩子都快上幼儿园了，还有你们什么事。”一天实验课上，宋楠的导师看着班上仅有的几个女生，半分无奈地说了出来。  
“啊？真的吗？看不出来诶！”  
“江教授也太神奇了吧！这算不算童颜不老？”  
“……你怎么把别人说得像个老头子。”  
女生们不过就只是犯花痴，导师一说，更加聊得热火朝天。  
宋楠努力让自己平静下来，但手仍旧颤抖不已，镊子“咣当”一声掉在了瓷砖地板上，所有人都回头看着他。  
“那个……我上个厕所。”他没等任何人反应过来，冲出了实验室。  
本来想去江瑾怀办公室的，他忍住了，咬着牙往回走时，看见那个熟悉的身影消失在楼梯的拐角。宋楠根本不由得大脑思考，直接追了上去。  
江瑾怀感受到了身后的步伐，停了下来。  
“为什么？”宋楠连气都来不及喘，问了出来。  
楼道很空，只有他们两个人。  
很安静。  
“为什么？您已经……已经结婚了……为什么？”  
江瑾怀慢慢地眨了眨眼睛，覆盖上了他的唇：“你不是喜欢我吗？喜欢我，为什么要在意这些呢？”  
明明就没有道理的话，宋楠在他的吻下，瞪大了眼睛，连推开他的想法都没有。  
“那我算什么？”离开江瑾怀唇的一瞬间，他脱口问了出来。  
“你嘛……是我的小兔子。”江瑾怀又几分玩味地笑着。  
“呐，小兔子，要听我的话哦。那天你答应我，我很开心呢。”  
宋楠看着眼前的男人，心想，是的。  
因为我是爱你的。  
江瑾怀看着远去的背影，嘴角勾起：“兔子终于到手了呢，这是第几个来着？”

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次发东西有点紧张！而且我写东西很渣（这么光明正大说出来真的好吗）。也就是一个小小的脑洞啦，而且因为懒狗，没写多少，结尾尬到疯狂！（懒得改了哈哈哈）  
> 谢谢看到这里的你！


End file.
